


Peanut Butter Cookies

by ahatedgoodbye



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Feels, Gen, canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 17:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahatedgoodbye/pseuds/ahatedgoodbye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Church always wondered why Tex would never try his mother's peanut butter cookies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peanut Butter Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I wrote as a drabble a little while ago. Short, may inflict feels.

Tex was never really a picky eater. She loved food, all sorts of it. But the one thing she would never eat was peanut butter cookies. This baffled Church, as his mother made the best Peanut Butter cookies on earth. However, no matter how hard he coaxed, or what negotiations he made, she would never try one. In fact, her mood always seemed a little bluer whenever he brought them up. So he did what any good boyfriend would do. He stopped bugging her about them.

Tex never told Church, or anyone really, about her time as a freelancer. That was the past and she didn’t want to dwell on it. But she remembered. There were always the memories. There were the bad memories, but there were good ones too. One of her favorites was when the freelancers threw a party to celebrate a particularly tricky mission, successfully completed as a team. It was a potluck, and everyone brought something special to the plate. North and South brought some finger sandwiches that were delicious, C.T. made a yummy chocolate cake, and Maine brought the beverages. York however, made some Peanut Butter cookies that were, in Tex’s mind, the most delicious things she had ever consumed. She asked him about the recipe, and he said it was is Mom’s, and that he’d be happy to share.

She never got the recipe from him. It was only 3 weeks later that they went rogue, breaking into the project. A few days later, and they parted ways. Not too long after that, she asked York for his help to get Omega destroyed. The thought of that recipe left her mind until, strangely enough, the moment he was shot. 

That’s why peanut butter cookies made her sad. That’s why she wouldn’t eat them. After all this time, she still felt responsible for his death.


End file.
